


Full

by apollojustice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation Play, I'm Sorry, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollojustice/pseuds/apollojustice
Summary: “You said before that you like being filled up.”“I meant--”“I know. But this is not all that different. We feel good.”





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> 1\. here's some venom omo  
> 2\. if you don't like pee desperation stop reading now  
> 3\. i made a separate ao3 account to post this because i am ashamed

Eddie burst urgently into the apartment, scrambling for the bathroom as soon as the front door slammed shut behind him. His fingers trembled as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He could feel a couple drops spurt from his cock, dampening the front of his boxers. 

“Ah, fuck,” he hissed, seconds from completely losing control of his bladder.

**“We are leaking.** ”

“It’s nothing,” he growled, flipping the lid of the toilet seat up. “You’ve seen me piss before, dude.”

**“Not like this. We are so full.”**

“Just give me a minute, okay?” Eddie muttered, and aimed his cock purposefully, only to feel a familiar warmth wrap around it.

**“Wait.”**

“Why?” He tried to piss now, pushing down hard with his aching muscles, begging for a stream to hit the water. “Shit, man, I’ve needed to go since before dinner.”

**“And yet you finished two glasses of water before we left. Interesting.”**

“I’m just trying to stay hydrated,” Eddie hissed.

**“You were not testing our limits?”**

“No,” Eddie insisted. “I wanna piss, please.”

He was hardening in Venom’s grip despite his fullness. The warmth writhed around his cock.

**“You said before that you like being filled up.”**

“I meant--”

**“I know. But this is not all that different. We feel good.”**

He did feel good. Really good. It was weird -- a term whose definition had become increasingly broad recently. Venom’s arousal buzzed in his head, a comforting feeling that contradicted with the uncomfortable stretch of his bladder. He stared down at the pair of lightly damp boxers sitting between his legs, wishing he had just lost it in the doorway and flooded his jeans.

**“You want us to let go. To release.”**

“Yes,” Eddie moaned.

**“Not yet. Hold on.”**

“I wanna,” he gasped, thrusting forward.

**“Do you want to piss first? Or--”**

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed.

The curse slid from his lips as the symbiote clenched, fucking Eddie’s cock into its twisting heat. He unclenched his muscles again, praying for just a few droplets of piss to release. As he bucked into the pleasure, he could almost feel the contents of his bladder sloshing around.

**“Which?”**

“Let me cum first,” he growled.

The warmth was wild and everywhere all at once. His orgasm was quick and dirty, the deep vibrations of his climax only emphasized by the fullness of his bladder.

“I need,” Eddie babbled, his cum dripping sloppily onto the toilet seat.

Venom usually wouldn’t waste it like that, but they -- no, he -- no,  _ we _ \-- were too far gone.

**“What do you need?”**

“I need to piss, fuck, I really need to piss.”

There was silence. Eddie almost panicked at the thought of being tortured with dead air, but Venom’s grip still clutched around his oversensitive cock, squeezing it teasingly. Oh, right.

“Please,” he sighed. “Please let me piss.”

**“Ah, of course. Why didn’t you say so?”**

His knees nearly buckled as he slumped against the toilet, one hand flat against the wall, his stream splattering messily. The symbiote’s presence was wrapped around his middle, digging hard into his bladder, encouraging the flow. He whimpered as the piss gushed out of his spent, oversensitive cock. It wouldn’t stop coming out. He really had drank a lot at dinner, hadn’t he?

**“Oh, yes. So much inside.”**

“Not anymore,” Eddie murmured softly as the stream petered off.

He felt so empty -- satisfied and relieved in a way an orgasm couldn’t bring. He shook his cock gently, freeing the last few droplets.

“That was hot,” he grumbled. 

**“Let’s do it again. We are thirsty.”**

“I can tell,” Eddie snorted at the double entendre. “I’m exhausted, though.”

**“I can make us release in our sleep.”**

“Ah, fuck, don’t do that.” 

His cock stirred despite himself.

**“No?”**

“Too messy.”

**“We like messy.”**

“I know. Fine.”

He cleaned up the bathroom and washed his hands, then filled his first glass from the tap.

“Bottoms up,” he said, and downed it.

**“Stay hydrated.”**

**Author's Note:**

> before you kinkshame,  
> T - is it true?  
> H - is it helpful?  
> I - is it inspiring?  
> N - is it necessary?  
> K - is it kind?


End file.
